


(No) Glory Hole

by FlippedBoot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, First Time Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Overbearing Religious Parents, Porn, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlippedBoot/pseuds/FlippedBoot
Summary: "If anyone had asked, Prompto never would have guessed he’d end up in a dive bar bathroom hoping for anonymous sex, but then again, if anyone asked Prompto would adamantly deny being gay. If there was anything Prompto knew about being gay, was that in the afterlife he would be punished in every god’s hell simultaneously for the rest of his soul’s eternity, or at least that’s what he knew based on his overly religious parents’ teachings..."





	(No) Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get over a slight bout of writer's block, so I was going to write pwp porn, but it kind of turned into a personal feels trip.

“I’m not like this, I’m not like this, I’m not like this…” Prompto mumbled to himself repeatedly as he entered the dingy bar bathroom, entering one of the open stalls, locking it behind him, and tossing his jacket over the side of the door. His heard pounded in his throat as he stood alone, eyes tracing the edges of the hole cut into the side of the stall.

If anyone had asked, Prompto never would have guessed he’d end up in a dive bar bathroom hoping for anonymous sex, but then again, if anyone asked Prompto would adamantly deny being gay. If there was anything Prompto knew about being gay, was that in the afterlife he would be punished in every god’s hell simultaneously for the rest of his soul’s eternity, or at least that’s what he knew based on his overly religious parents’ teachings, and the several religious camps he had been sent to. So no, he wasn’t gay, he just had an admiration for his best friend’s guard, and new found itch he desperately needed scratched before it got out of hand.

It had been about ten minutes since Prompto had entered the stall, and he was just about to lose his nerve and leave, when the sound of the bathroom door opening caused his heart to leap into his throat. A few moments passed before the sound of footsteps made their way into the stall next to his. The blond felt his hands tremble, and his heart pound, all while a familiar stirring began in his gut, warmth traveling though his body. The telltale sound of the stall locking had Prompto’s eyes glued back on the glory hole. The man in the other stall audibly cleared their throat before giving a small whistle, Prompto gently knocked on the partition, holding in his breath as he listened to the gentle rustling of cloth, and the distinct sound of a zipper. Prompto stepped toward the stall wall, feeling a weird excited, yet terrified tingling sensation through his body as he saw the condom covered tip of a half-hard cock slip through the hole.

Prompto took a breath and gently fell to his knees taking in the sight before him. With a slightly trembling hand he reached forward and gave the stranger’s growing erection a few firm pumps, feeling the warmth in his hand, he licked his lips and tentatively brought his mouth forward, taking the hot tip into his mouth. The man on the other side of the partition gave an appreciative groan, which encouraged Prompto to push his head down further. The cock in his mouth was still growing in size, and Prompto pulled his lips off, and watched in near-awe as the length reached an impressive, yet intimidating size. Prompto took the member into both of his hands, its heavy heat stirring something inside Prompto as he brought his lips to it once more. The man beyond the wall gave another groan as Prompto began to bob his head taking as much of the length in as he could. The girth of the stranger’s cock had Prompto’s jaw aching, but strangely the soreness was compelling him to try harder. The wet sounds coming from his movements caused Prompto to squirm in place, his own cock painfully hard, and straining behind his jeans. He released one of his hands from the stranger, to unzip his own pants and stroke himself, letting out a small moan, which was muffled by the cock pressing against the back of his throat. It only took a moment of pressure for Prompto to pull off coughing, but he continued stroking as he caught his breath. Prompto bit his lip as he shimmied out of his pants, he leaned forward to bring the tip of the erection back into his mouth, at the same time his hand traveled over his inner thigh, trailing further until he felt the edge of the plug that was filling his hole. Prompto pushed his head further down on the cock in front of him to stifle the moan that escaped him as he tugged the plug from himself, he could feel the needy twitching of his asshole as he let the toy drop to the floor. With one final wet pop Prompto stood, and turned himself so he could guide the cock towards his empty hole, the pair let out low groans as Prompto sank back against the dick, the stranger pushed in further. Prompto let out a small moan at the burning sensation from being stretched open. It was simultaneously terrifying, and the most erotic thing Prompto had ever experienced. He could feel the thick heat being buried inside him, he knew even if he wanted to stop it was already too late. He took a moment as he adjusted to the new sensation before gently rocking his hips, he gasped as he pressed back onto the massive length.

“Shiva’s tits.” The stranger groaned, Prompto let out a soft gasp as he felt the man thrust into him. The stranger pulled back and continued thrusting into Prompto at a steady pace, causing the blond to let out a string of soft moans. As the pace picked up Prompto’s moans grew in volume, he had to throw his arms forward to prop himself up against the wall as he felt heat building in his core, and his knees growing weak, tears of pleasure escaped his eyes as he bit his lip to stifle his lewd voice.

“Close.” The gruff voice grunted, and Prompto lost all reason to keep quiet, as a string if sounds escaped him.

“Gods, I'm so _full_ ” Prompto gasped after a particularly hard thrust, and immediately the stranger’s movements came to a complete halt.

“ _Prom_?” The voice from the other stall seemed much more recognizable as Gladio.  
Prompto let out a small gasp, his body gave into the pleasures he had been experiencing, and he came across the dingy stall, his legs gave out, and he slumped to the floor, feeling the absence in his ass as the hurried rustling of clothes in the stall next to him was followed by the bang against his stall door.

“Open the fucking door, I swear to gods.” Gladio growled. Prompto felt burning shame in his chest, he used the wall to hold himself up, his legs still feeling like jello, as he unlocked the stall door.

Beyond the dull ache in his ass, Prompto had nearly forgotten how large Gladio was, until he pushed his way into the tiny stall. The blond slumped down again, this time perching on the seat of the toilet, looking away from the behemoth of a man who was glaring down at him.

“What the hell were you thinking Blondie?” Gladio seethed, the burning shame in Prompto’s chest felt heavy, making his body go cold as it sunk into his gut.

“I-” Prompto started only to be cut off by the angry Shield.

“Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have gotten hurt, do you even know what kind of diseases you could catch??”

Prompto’s gaze was locked on his trembling fists, which were covering up the tiniest shreds of what was left of his dignity, his eyes began to burn as tears formed, but he fought them back as best he could.

“Gods could you imagine what would have happened if anyone recognized you?? You could be blackmailed, you could _ruin_ Noct’s reputation!”

“What about you?” Prompto’s voice quivered, as he clenched his jaw to fight back the sobs threatening to break from him.

“Excuse me?” The Shield’s voice was somewhere between incredulous, and angry. Prompto fought everything in himself that said confrontation was a bad idea.

“What. About. _You_.” Prompto made sure to emphasize every word, looking up towards Gladio, who was glaring down at him.

“Don’t you even try-”

“Is this something you regularly do? Come to dingy bars and get taken in by any hidden orifice that can fit your garula sized dick?? What about the reputation of the crown, what about all that shit you just* spouted at me??”

“Listen here-” Gladio growled but Prompto cut him off.

“No, _you_ ‘listen here’.” The blond stood up, jabbing the Shield in the chest, “I don’t want you telling me what’s right and what’s wrong, you don’t think I know this is bad? For fuck’s sake, I just wanted to do it _once_ I just wanted to be who I really am _one_ time before my parents’ decided some almighty plan for me, my ‘enlightened path’, before-” Prompto couldn’t fight back the tears any longer, as a sob wracked through his entire body, he shrank away from the other man cradling himself, unable to make eye contact.

“Never mind, just go, I’ll stay away from you, I’ll stay away from Noct, please, just go.” he sniffled.

Gladio stood there, dumbfounded, the usually peppy blond looking so small and vulnerable in front of him, he groaned as he dragged a hand down his face. He looked down to see the blond’s discarded pants, and bent to pick them up, noticing the forgotten toy sitting on the ground nearby, a heat filled the Shield’s face as he remembered about what they had been doing not even ten minutes prior, he kicked the plug out of sight before straightening up.

“Sorry I yelled, get dressed, we can talk on the way home.” Gladio held out the blond’s pants towards him. Prompto cast a quick glance at Gladio before taking his pants and sliding them on.  
“You should go out first, don’t want anyone getting ideas.” Prompto mumbled, but Gladio just rolled his eyes.

“And risk you running away? Not a chance Blondie, besides, you’re barely able to stand up as is.” Prompto’s cheeks burned as he thought about the dull ache, and how good it all had felt.

“Well if I can’t stand, it means I can’t run, what would it look like if the Prince’s Shield left the bathroom helping someone like me? Just leave first, I promise I’ll meet you by the exit.”

“No way Prom,” Gladio crossed his arms, a peculiar gleam in his eyes as he scanned up and down Prompto, “just pretend you’re drunk, I mean, we’re in a bar anyway, we’ll just cover your face so no one knows the Prince’s underage bestfriend was found in a place like this.”

Prompto shakily stepped forward, and grabbed his jacket which was still slung over the door, before putting it on, and bringing the hood over his head, obscuring his face as much as he could.

“Ready?”

Prompto nodded, and was lifted into Gladio’s arms, Prompto tucked his face into the Shield’s chest, and draped an arm around his shoulder, doing his best to look intoxicated. The blond’s heart was pounding in his chest as he remained as still as he could.

“Hey Amicitia, who you got there?” Prompto had to stop himself from flinching at the voice which called out from somewhere across the room.

“Not sure, he was passed out in the can, I’m gonna get him home.” Gladio responded plainly.

“Party pooper, always doing the right thing, by the way did you-”

“Don’t be disgusting. I just went to piss, and then I found the kid puking his guts out.”

“Fine, fine, take care of the kid, we’ll see you tomorrow at training.”

Gladio grunted his response and carried Prompto out the door, not putting him down until they reached his truck, so that Gladio could fish his keys out from his pocket. Once the door was unlocked Prompto tried to climb in himself, overestimating the strength left in his legs when his foot gave out, but was caught by Gladio, who easily lifted him into the car.

Prompto felt tears threatening to escape his eyes once again as he stared at his fidgeting fingers. Gladio climbed into the driver's seat with a sigh before casting a glance towards the uncomfortable blond.

“I'm done yelling I promise, you don't have to be so nervous.” Gladio gave Prompto a small pat on the head which caused the tears he had been holding, to spill over.

“I’m sorry I got you mixed up with this. What will I tell my parents, this is the one thing I know they’ll never forgive, I’m so disgusting.” Prompto sobbed into his hands, panic racing through him as he played out a bunch if scenarios in his mind, all of which resulting in him sent to some distant land, or being thrown out on the street.

“Prom, calm down,” warmth spread across his back as Gladio did his best to give him an awkward reassuring half-hug over the cup holders. Prompto turned in to the touch with a quaking breath, “You’re not alone in this. Also, you don’t need to apologize, you know full well I did that on my own, I’ve just been… Pent up, and a buddy of mine suggested something like that. I swore I’d never do it, but when I saw someone in the stall…” Gladio trailed off, “I should have recognized the jacket, I knew it looked like yours.” Gladio sighed and sat back in his seat, a reassuring hand still on Prompto’s shoulder. “Everything got so messed up so fast.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto apologized again in a tiny voice.

“You don’t need to apologize, none of it is your fault. It’s mine. I secretly wanted it to be you in there, I flipped out when I heard your voice, because I got jealous of the idea of some stranger having you, archaic ideals I know... but I also got scared, because it could have been really dangerous for you, and I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt.” As he spoke Gladio let his hand slide down the length of Prompto’s arm, and interlace their fingers, giving Prompto’s hand a small squeeze. “I couldn’t stop thinking, what could drive the happiest person I know to such self destructive behavior?”

Prompto stared at their interlocking fingers, a lump growing in his throat, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. _Was this real, seriously and truly real?_ Prompto took a shaky breath before speaking, “Wh-when I was seven, I asked my mom if boys could marry each other, and she got so* mad, and she told my dad who also got mad. They sent me to a summer camp, that was supposed to ‘correct my behavior’, and they taught me that homosexuality is one of the worst sins, that there’s multiple special hells for them. I thought that was the end of it, that one horrible summer, but you can believe my surprise, when I reached puberty, I didn’t care about the girls, I only had my eyes on the boys. It scared me so much, it’s why I started exercising, when I run, my mind is clear, I thought if I ran hard enough, and fast enough, I could get rid of the sinful parts of me, but then I met you...” Prompto glanced over to Gladio and quickly looked away the second their eyes met, “I was here tonight because I thought, if I could do it once, even with a stranger, maybe then I wouldn’t want to do it again, because I’d have had the experience.”

“A flawed plan if you ask me.” Gladio chuckled.

“Very flawed,” Prompto agreed as he experimentally traced his thumb over Gladio’s, “Gladdy, I don’t know what to do, I don’t want to hide myself anymore.”

“Then don’t.” Gladio pulled Prompto’s hand towards himself, pressing a kiss to pale knuckles. “I won’t if you won’t.”

A small whine built up in the back of Prompto’s throat as he watched his hand be kissed by Gladio, heat flooding his cheeks, and pooling in his abdomen. “I can’t tell if this is real, or some elaborate prank.” Prompto breathed out, his heart racing a thousand miles a minute.

“Gods I hope it’s real,” Gladio laughed, before making his expression slightly more serious, “Prompto, when I first met you I thought you were the most annoying kid in the world, I couldn’t wait until Ignis dug some dirt up on you, or Noctis got bored of you, but that changed, we started talking about that ridiculous book series with the Chocobo jockeys, and it didn’t take long for me to look forward to seeing you. When you started Crownsguard training I started seeing you almost every day, and even though we weren’t hanging out or talking, I realized how nice it was just having you around, and every night when I got home I started wondering what you were up to, how you were doing… Wishing you were with me.” Gladio turned as best he could in his seat, catching the gaze of Prompto’s tear filled eyes, “Prompto Argentum, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“ _Me_?” Prompto asked breathlessly, a few tears spilling over, which Gladio gently wiped away with his free hand.

“Yeah, _you_.” Gladio smiled, eyes practically shining. Prompto gaped, at Gladio, then out the front of the windshield, then back at Gladio.

“And this is really real, I’m not dreaming or anything?” Gladio reached over and pinched Prompto on the arm, the blond gave a small yelp at the unexpected action, rubbing away the slight stinging, “Definitely not a dream then.” He breathed.

“You gonna give me an answer? I’m dying over here.” Gladio laughed.

In lieu of an answer Prompto clumsily climbed over the center console, into Gladio’s lap, giving the shield a kiss, before hugging onto him, “I’ve wanted to be your boyfriend from, like, the day I met you.” Prompto’s words were muffled in Gladio’s chest. The Shield laughed, as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, and held him tightly, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“How about you stay the night at my place, we can deal with your parents in the morning?” Gladio suggested.

Prompto’s heart leapt in his chest, and another wave of warmth pooled inside of him, he pushed himself back far enough to give Gladio another small kiss, “I’d like that a lot.”

To Prompto’s surprise, Gladio dragged him forward, kissing him deeply, and strongly. Prompto felt himself practically melt into it. Gladio slipped his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, eliciting a small moan from the blond, as a he pressed himself further into the wall of muscle before him. Gladio’s hands traced up Prompto’s back underneath his shirt, the blond gasping, and arching into the contact, Gladio began to trail kisses down Prompto’s neck, causing him to lean his head back a bit, giving Gladio more access. It only took a moment of imbalance, to cause Prompto to slip backwards onto the truck’s horn, causing a quick blast of sound to startle the couple. A beat of silence passed before they both started laughing.

“Maybe we should pick this up again once we get to my apartment.” Gladio chuckled, helping Prompto back over to his seat.

“Good plan.” The blond grinned.

Gladio’s eyes were glued to Prompto’s expression, causing the look to turn into concern.  
“You good?” Prompto asked.

Instead of an immediate answer Gladio leaned over and gave him a soft, sweet, kiss. “I’m just happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'm fully finished with this, I'm leaving it as 1 chapter incase I never visit it again, but there's the very slight chance this may get a follow up chapter.
> 
> if you wanna find me around the ether:  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/flippedboot)  
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/flippedboot)  
> 


End file.
